


System of Rewards

by brumalbreeze



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/pseuds/brumalbreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Rei-chan,” Nagisa called out in a softer-than-usual voice.</p><p>“Hm?”	</p><p>“Do you think you could maybe give me a reward for doing so well on the midterm?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	System of Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Or something like that.
> 
> (This is also an ode to my obsession with Rei's voice actor, Hirakawa Daisuke-san, who is literally one of the _sweetest_ men in the world... but also happens to be part of some of _the_ most NSFW drama CDs ever. He's amazing.)
> 
> (My commissions are open! For more information, [please see here](http://algidwind.tumblr.com/commissions).)
> 
> Also on [Tumblr](http://algidwind.tumblr.com/post/110978840303/system-of-rewards-rei-nagisa-nsfw).

Rei watched their teacher as she walked down the rows to return their midterm exams. Soon, she would be in front of his desk.

Truthfully speaking, Rei wasn’t too concerned. He had studied as diligently as he always did and had felt extremely confident during the test. There was a very low chance he would receive anything lower than a 95%, so he merely sat there with a calm face and heart. Behind him, however,was another story altogether.

He could hear Nagisa shifting in his chair and moving around agitatedly. Rei knew that the shorter boy was probably peeking past his shoulders every half a second to check where their teacher was. It was distracting, but Rei couldn’t blame Nagisa. The blond had tried really hard this time. He would know, since he had been Nagisa’s tutor, as per usual.

The teacher stopped before Rei’s desk.

“Good job as always, Ryuugazaki-kun,” she said with a slight smile.

“Thank you very much.” He bowed his head and received the papers with both hands. His eyes went to the top-right corner of the front sheet. In bright red ink were the numbers 98/100. Rei allowed himself a celebratory smile before discreetly eavesdropping on what was going on behind him.

“You did very well this time, Hazuki-kun. Keep up the good work,” she said with an evident smile in her voice.

Rei barely caught the quiet, “Thank you,” Nagisa whispered to her. There was a sharp gasp from him, and then all was quiet.

At the same time Rei turned around, Nagisa squeaked out his name excitedly. The blond’s chair and desk scraped against the floor as he leaned forward and rustled the papers at him.

“What did you get?” Rei asked. He saw the numbers at the exact moment Nagisa said it to him.

“ _I got a 96!_ ”

A wide grin split Rei’s face as he looked at the page. Nagisa looked like he was about to burst from happiness as well.

“Nagisa-kun, this is great! Your studying paid off!”

“Yes, I know! Oh my god, I’m so glad! It’s all because you helped me out so much, Rei-chan!” he enthused breathlessly. Nagisa slumped onto his desk, rested his chin on the surface, and practically sparkled as he stared at his exam.

The taller boy looked at Nagisa with soft eyes. “Nonsense, Nagisa-kun,” he said, “You worked really hard too.”

Nagisa peeked at him and folded the top part of his exam to hide his shy smile. “Thanks, Rei-chan,” he said quietly and buried his face into the table.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Rei-chan,” Nagisa called out in a softer-than-usual voice.

Rei paused in the middle of putting his things into his backpack. Class was over, and everyone was packing up to go home or to their club activities.

“Hm?”

Nagisa picked at the corner of Rei’s desk with his blunt fingernails and didn’t really look him in the eye. “Do you think you could maybe give me a reward for doing so well on the midterm?” He peeked quickly at Rei through his bangs and bit his bottom lip to repress a growing smile.

Rei immediately understood what the shorter boy was trying to get at. He raised his hand to where Nagisa’s was. “Sure,” he said quietly and hooked his pinkie with his boyfriend’s.

 

* * *

 

Nagisa gazed at him happily as they lay together on Rei’s bed. The room was quiet, and both of them felt warm and comfortable.  Their legs were intertwined as Rei slowly stroked and petted Nagisa’s head with his long fingers and smiled. The blond kept running his heel along the back of Rei’s calf mindlessly. Occasionally, he hooked it behind Rei’s foot and rested his leg against the taller boy’s.

Their faces were close so they could examine each other’s every feature.  Rei liked watching Nagisa’s eyelashes lower as he traced the lines of his lips and jaws with his pink eyes. After a second, the blond lifted his hand up to the taller boy’s face and touched his fingertips against his warm skin. His smile widened when he felt Nagisa run his fingers over his lips. The golden-haired boy giggled when he kissed them.

Rei leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend slowly and chastely. Nagisa opened his mouth and licked at his lips, so Rei scooted closer to him and returned the gesture. He could feel his boyfriend’s fingers tug on the front of his uniform shirt as they moved their tongues together gently, and Rei dug into Nagisa’s hair a little harder.

The shorter boy was making tiny noises through his nose as they kissed. Nagisa’s lips were so soft and warm, as was his tongue. Rei felt a slight pinch on his lower lip as the blond bit him carefully. He let Nagisa suck and nibble on it before pulling back and chuckling under his breath.

Quickly, he rolled on top of Nagisa. The blond was breathless as he looked up at him from such a vulnerable position, but all he did was shake his bangs out of his eyes and smile.

Rei’s eyes wandered over how Nagisa’s curls spilled across the fluffy pillow. Even without his glasses on, he was close enough to see each shiny strand which seemed to fall perfectly into place. They looked good against the dark fabric of his bedding. There was something astonishingly mesmerizing about how the light from the window bounced off Nagisa’s hair. If he were a little more artistically gifted, Rei wouldn’t mind spending an entire day just trying to recreate the fascinating patterns.

Under his intense scrutiny, Nagisa began to squirm. “What’re you looking at, Rei-chan?”

He looked back into Nagisa’s eyes. “I’m just admiring how beautiful your hair is,” he replied. His eyes flickered up again for a second.

Nagisa groaned and covered his face. “Reeei-chaaaan!”

He laughed and waited for his boyfriend to remove his hands. “You asked!” he said while smiling.

The golden-haired boy pouted, though his own smile ruined the effect.

Rei lowered his head and pressed their lips together again.

“Mmngh….”

Nagisa reached up and threaded his fingers through Rei’s hair as they kissed deeply. Rei pushed his tongue into the shorter boy’s mouth more firmly and stroked it against Nagisa’s.  His boyfriend obligingly tilted his chin up to let him go deeper. Each time they parted, soft, wet noises peppered the air.

The blond wasn’t very loud, but the little hums and breathy noises he let Rei hear made him feel very warm. He sucked on Nagisa’s tongue and grunted quietly when his lip was bitten again. Rei reached up and started to rub Nagisa’s chest through his vest and shirt. It didn’t take him long to find his nipple with his thumb. Rei began circling it and applying gentle pressure on it. Nagisa wriggled and whined in delight.

When Rei pulled back, Nagisa looked at him with flushed cheeks and lips. His hair was messier than before, but he still looked really good. The blond shifted on the bed again and lovingly brushed Rei’s bangs from his eyes. He felt his heart skip a beat from the simple gesture.

“Nagisa-kun….” Rei kissed him deeply again and moaned.

His boyfriend lifted his hips from the bed subtly, and Rei took it as a sign to continue. Rei nudged his knee between Nagisa’s legs and pushed up.

A long, faltering groan came from the golden-haired boy as Rei rubbed him there, and he automatically began grinding himself on Rei. Nagisa’s fingers tightened in his hair, which excited him even further. Rei rocked his knee back and forth to stimulate Nagisa more. He kept massaging his boyfriend’s nipple as well.

“Rei-chan,” Nagisa whimpered quietly. His hips bucked up.

“Yes?”

Nagisa’s tongue peeked out from his lips to wet them. “I want to hear your voice more.”

“My voice?” Rei smiled and kissed him on the cheek. “Of course,” he said tenderly into Nagisa’s ear, “If that’s what you would like.” The blond shivered at the low timbre of his voice and sighed happily.

Rei licked the sensitive skin under Nagisa’s jaw and sucked on it carefully. His boyfriend tilted his head to give him more room.

“Nagisa-kun,” he murmured, “do you like it when I touch you like this? Even though you’re still wearing your uniform, you can properly feel it, can’t you? When I rub it, you make such cute noises.”

The shorter boy raked his fingers through Rei’s hair as he spoke and stimulated his nipple. The effect of Rei’s voice on him was instantaneous. He hummed agreeably and wriggled on the bed. His hitched his hips up higher on Rei’s thigh and moved them with more purpose.

Rei shifted his hand to his boyfriend’s sides and began stroking him firmly. “You smell really good,” he said as he pressed his nose into Nagisa’s hair and breathed in deeply. Both his hands settled on the blond’s hips where his belt was. “Do you want me to take this off? You look a little uncomfortable.”

Slowly, Nagisa took his hands from Rei’s hair and let the taller boy sit up. The blond’s eyes were blown wide with arousal, and a tent was beginning to form in the front of his pants. Rei was suffering from the same dilemma.

“Yeah,” the shorter boy laughed breathily, “it’s getting kind of hot.” His face was flushed and shone with a light layer of sweat. Without prompting, he lifted his arms above his head.

Rei pressed his palms flat against Nagisa’s hips and pushed his hands beneath his boyfriend’s soft, yellow-knitted vest. Nagisa rolled his body up to match the position of Rei’s hands as he smoothed them over his front. It was like a reversed and very sensual butterfly kick. He carefully rubbed Nagisa’s nipples on his way up and finally pulled the vest off his boyfriend. Hastily, Rei folded it and deposited it on the floor.

Nagisa hummed playfully and hooked a finger behind the knot of his tie to loosen it, and Rei untucked his shirt for him. Their movements were slow, but neither of them were patient enough to deal with all the buttons, so Nagisa just undid the first few buttons of his uniform and let Rei take it off. It joined the vest, but the tie was unceremoniously dropped on top of the pile of clothing. The blond shook his head to fix his mussed up hair.

Nagisa lay half-naked on his bed, his form lithe and beautiful. Because of their daily exercise regime, the blond’s skin was a warm tan.

“You too, Rei-chan,” he said softly, his fingers playing lightly along the line of his own collarbones. The taller boy was still for a moment, and then he nodded.

Quickly, he undid the knot of his tie and shrugged off his shirt. Skillfully, he folded it and tossed it over the side of the bed. Nagisa giggled at his ridiculousness (“Do you have to do that every time?” “They’ll get wrinkled if I don’t fold them right away, Nagisa-kun.”) but still waited until he was done.

Rei kissed his boyfriend’s shoulder tenderly and started to undo the buckle on Nagisa’s belt. The cool metal clinked in the quiet room until Rei was able to pull it apart. Teasingly, he ran his hand over the front of the shorter boy’s pants before opening up the button there. Nagisa gasped softly and lifted his hips naturally to his touch.

The zipper was quickly pulled down, and the two of them worked together to yank the slacks off. Nagisa’s boxers were, as usual, obnoxiously bright. Rei could see the subtle outline of his length through the fabric, so he hurried along with his own pants. Once everything was properly folded and dropped off on the floor, Rei settled between the shorter boy’s spread legs again. Nagisa accepted him warmly.

He smoothed his hands over Nagisa’s strong thighs and smiled at how good they felt. He moved his thumb against Nagisa and listened to the dry, soothing sound of their skin rubbing together. The golden-haired boy giggled and squirmed, his hand covering his mouth slightly.

“That tickles,” he said while trying to move away.

“Sorry.” He slipped his fingertips beneath the hem of Nagisa’s boxers and pushed the fabric up a bit. Rei admired the contrast of their skin and moved in closer. The shorter boy played with the bed sheets as Rei teased him. Just looking at him made Rei feel excited. He leaned over Nagisa and tilted his head to kiss him.

Rei pressed his hand between them and slowly palmed at Nagisa’s clothed erection. Immediately, the blond groaned in pleasure.

“You’ve gotten so hard already,” he said as he rubbed Nagisa firmly. Rei rolled his thumb over the firm ridge on the head of the shorter boy’s cock and teased him. As he stroked him, Nagisa slowly got bigger. “Does it feel good when I touch you like this?”

The golden-haired boy opened up his legs more and nodded. “Lower, Rei-chan.”

He reached down to fondle Nagisa. “Here?” he asked in a husky voice. Rei pushed his thumb against the softness he found there and nibbled on Nagisa’s neck.

A lusty moan reached his ears. “That’s good,” Nagisa murmured.

Gently, Rei pulled and played with him. “You sound so sexy when you make those noises, Nagisa-kun. Could you let me hear you a little more?”

With a groan, the shorter boy wrapped his arms around Rei’s neck and pulled him close. He gasped and keened softly against his ear when Rei stroked the outline of his length firmly. “You’ve such a pretty shape here...”

The bed sheets rustled as the two of them moved on the mattress. Heat throbbed between Rei’s legs too.

He let out a long moan. “Touching you and listening to you is making me really excited,” he confessed. The taller boy felt Nagisa twitch against his palm. “Do you want to feel me too?”

Nagisa nodded and let go of him. Rei leaned their foreheads together and stared into Nagisa’s deep gaze. His boyfriend’s smaller hand traced down his neck and chest slowly, and he shuffled up the bed to make things easier for Nagisa. Rei let out a choked breath when he felt the blond’s slim fingers touch the head of his length firmly. His hips thrust up in response.

Nagisa moved faster on him, his eyes dilated and breath quick. He smoothed his palm up and down his covered dick and rubbed himself on Rei’s hand too.

“Rei-chan,” he whispered, “can we do it together?”

“Of course,” he replied gently. He moved his hand from Nagisa and pressed a quick kiss on his mouth.

The bulge in the blond’s boxers was bigger than before, and Rei couldn’t want to see it. He started pulling at the elastic band of the shorter boy’s underwear and easing it down until the tip of his cock peeked out. It was a nice, flushed pink, which contrasted well with the relative paleness of the rest of Nagisa’s skin. Rei swallowed as he helped his boyfriend take off his boxers completely. The hard length bobbed enticingly as Nagisa moved around. He hastily took off his underwear as well.

Nagisa reached for him immediately after he sat back on the mattress. Rei shuddered at the sudden skin-to-skin contact on him. The blond stroked up once quickly, his thumb running along the underside of Rei’s stiffness. They had done this so many times before already, but Rei still loved the feeling of Nagisa’s quick fingers on him. Nagisa knew he was sensitive right beneath the tip of his head, so he teased tiny circles around that patch of skin. He groaned and ground his hips down for more friction.

“Rei-chan, c’mere, c’mere,” Nagisa said impatiently. The blond wiggled and tried to get closer to him.

The taller boy promptly followed his request. Soon, their cocks were lined up together, and Nagisa had his hand wrapped around the both of them. They moaned loudly and slowly started to thrust. Rei reached down too. His larger hand pressed them together even more tightly as they rutted against each other hotly.

Suddenly, he felt his boyfriend swipe his thumb over the tip of his dick to milk out more precum. Rei let out a startled moan and bit his lower lip. He let Nagisa continue to abuse the slit of his cock and laughed softly. “Are you going to get us nice and wet?”

“Mmn,” he replied while licking his lips. Nagisa’s eyes were trained at the sight between their legs as he smeared the precum around. Once in a while, he moved his thumb over his own erection and mixed the stickiness together. Rei helped by stroking their dicks together steadily. Nagisa tilted his head back and rubbed it against Rei’s pillow as he moaned gutturally. “S’good, Rei-chan.”

They were twitching against each other in excitement, and both of them were leaking out more slickness the more they moved together. It was still a little dry, but the friction was hot and good.

Rei’s breath was short as he became more excited. They were both fully hard now. Nagisa’s cheeks and lips were dark with arousal as well. He kept licking his lips impatiently and wriggling around to get into a better position. The taller boy moved his thumb to the tips of their erections and smeared their slick precum together. He let Nagisa keep stroking them as he let go and moved his hand down.

Carefully, he pressed the flat of his wet thumb over Nagisa’s hole and rubbed around it. “You’ve been so patient, Nagisa-kun, but do you want to move on now? It’s twitching as if you want something in here.”

Nagisa’s thighs began to shake subtly, and his hand moved faster on them. He whimpered when Rei gently scraped his nail on his sensitive skin. Dark pink eyes watched him in heady arousal as he stimulated his hole and Nagisa jerked them off. Finally, after a few heavy moments of nothing but the creaking of the bed and the sound of their shallow panting, Nagisa let out a heavy groan, released his hold on them, and rolled over on Rei’s bed.

The taller man leaned back and tried to catch his breath while the shorter boy rummaged through the contents of his bedside table. His eyes couldn’t tear themselves away from the perfectly round and soft form of Nagisa’s butt. The firm muscles clenched and shifted as the blond moved. Before Rei knew it, his boyfriend was back on the bed with his legs bent and spread.

A small square packet and clean towel was resting next to Nagisa, and the golden-haired boy was holding out a tube of lubricant to him.

“Rei-chan?” he called out with a blown-away voice.

With a murmur of thanks, Rei took the lube from Nagisa and uncapped it. He warmed the clear slickness with his fingers and draped his body over the shorter boy. Nagisa’s lips were wet with saliva, thanks to how much he had been licking them. Rei swiped his tongue over his bottom lip and let Nagisa push his tongue into his mouth.

He rubbed his slick fingers against Nagisa’s hole in warning. In response to the wetness which prodded him there, the blond opened up his legs further.

“Mmmnnngh….”

Rei sank two fingers into him and started thrusting them deeply and slowly. It felt hot and wet inside of Nagisa. It was a bit tight because of how thick his fingers were, but the shorter boy didn’t raise any complaints or try to move away. Instead, he began to rock his hips down steadily on his digits.

They made out lazily as Rei stretched him with his middle and ring finger patiently. Rei drew away after a moment and buried his face against the side of Nagisa’s head again. He lowered his voice until it rumbled in his chest and throat.

“You’re so eager today. Can you feel how deep my fingers are in you? You’re squeezing around them so much. It’s like you’re sucking them in,” he said as he curled his fingers up toward Nagisa’s sweet spot. “And if I press here….” The blond keened and whined. “You get even tighter.” Rei groaned when Nagisa started to drag his nails down his shoulders and back. He pushed a third finger in and rubbed them earnestly against the shorter boy’s prostate.

Each time he curled his fingers, Nagisa clenched around him and became squirmier. The way he was whimpering and panting was incredibly erotic and adorable. Rei loved how obviously Nagisa’s body betrayed him the more turned on he became.

“You look so cute when you’re flushed and moaning on my bed, Nagisa-kun,” he said. “And so beautiful.”

The shorter boy let out a particularly loud moan and arched of the bed. When he fell back down on it, his eyes were filled with lust. “M’ready now. Put it in me?”

He dragged his fingers slowly and deliberately over Nagisa’s sweet spot and watched as he shuddered. “Okay.”

While Rei cleaned his hand with the towel, the blond grabbed pillows from the side of the bed. By the time Rei had opened up the condom packet and slowly rolled it over himself, Nagisa had propped himself up with a few cushions. At that new angle, his stretched hole was more accessible.

Rei poured out more lube on his hand and slicked himself up. He held himself steady by the base and braced himself over his boyfriend. Nagisa wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled him closer. Rei kissed him on the lips. “Ready? I’m going to put it in.”

Nagisa nodded. “Come on, Rei-chan.”

He moved forward, and both of them stilled. After a split second, Nagisa relaxed himself and breathed slowly. The head of his cock pushed in easily, and then he slid the rest of the way in slowly. They moaned together, and Nagisa whined as Rei filled him up. As usual, the shorter boy was hot and tight, and his muscles fluttered around him eagerly.

“I’m all the way in now,” Rei said in a shaky voice. He moved Nagisa’s hair from his sweaty face and kissed him on the temple.

“Yeah—” he replied, his voice cutting off when he swallowed and tried to catch his breath. “I feel really full.” Nagisa reached up to bring Rei’s face to him. They licked into each other’s mouths eagerly.

Carefully, Rei pulled out and pushed back in to let Nagisa grow used to the sensation. The slow drag of Nagisa’s tightness around him felt delicious. He reangled his hips so that the head of his cock would rub up against his boyfriend’s sweet spot again.

“Mmngh! Ngh, hmmm, mmn—”

Nagisa’s moans were muffled by Rei’s tongue in his mouth, but the taller boy found them even more erotic that way. He hummed and groaned as well as he lost himself to pleasure.

“You feel so good, Nagisa-kun,” he panted wetly on Nagisa’s parted lips. He switched to thrusting quickly and shallowly.

“Ah, ah, ah—” Nagisa’s nails dug into his scalp and scratched the back of his neck.

“You like it when I push against you here, don’t you? Haah, you always make such c-cute noises when I do.” He reached for Nagisa’s chest and rubbed his nipples again. Nagisa writhed in pleasure. “And you’re sensitive here too. You’re still hard from when I was touching you, ngh, earlier.”

“Rei-chan, more—your voice, I...” Nagisa gasped. His hips started to move more urgently.

It was getting harder to speak because of how much he was panting, but if that’s what Nagisa wanted, he would do his best. Both of them were getting really close.

Rei plunged in as deeply as he could. “Are you, aah, close already, Nagisa-kun? You’re twitching and squeezing around me so—much. It’s like you can’t hold back anymore.”

“Mmn, yeah—I’m, aah,  _Rei_ -chan—”

His hand slipped lower and wrapped around Nagisa’s length. “You—You’re so beautiful, Nagisa-kun,” he panted into his ear. His voice was gentle and intimate, just like the shorter boy liked. He rutted into the shorter boy harder, slid his thumb over Nagisa’s slit, and twisted his hand. Rei grunted when Nagisa tightened around him.

“Aahn!” he cried out abruptly, his body jerking forward. A long dribble of clearness leaked from his tip as he twitched hard in Rei’s hand. “I’m gonna cum. Oh god, Rei-cha-aah-aahnn!”

Nagisa stiffened and let out a long whine as cum spilled out of him. The warm stickiness landed on his stomach and smeared against Rei’s fingers. Things became messy when the taller boy rubbed it back on him.

“Reiii—mmngh, aaah...” he whimpered softly in time with his orgasm.

Rei kept moving his hand and hips while the shorter boy climaxed. Nagisa had his eyebrows scrunched together and his mouth parted enticingly, so the taller boy kissed him hard. He drank in Nagisa’s moans as he kept thrusting.

The heat in him built up quickly as the blond started finishing. Nagisa moved his tongue against his enthusiastically and wiggled his hips for him. His breathing got shorter and shorter as the hot coil of pleasure in his stomach grew tighter. The pressure burst in him, and he spilled over the edge.

“I’m cumming too, Nagisa-ku—nngh! Ha-aah!”

His hips stuttered for a moment as he came in his boyfriend. Shivers rolled over him in waves as he buried himself all the way in and he felt himself spill into the condom.

“Aah... Haah... Nagisa... kun.”

“Mngh, mph—”

The last spurts of Rei’s cum dribbled out of him as they kissed headily. Shocks of post-orgasmic pleasure made them shudder while they made out. Their pulses throbbed together as they basked in residual ecstasy. It took a few seconds for the light-headed fuzziness to fade.

Nagisa petted Rei’s head and smiled lazily through their kiss.

“Hmm,” he hummed happily.

“Mmm?” Rei nudged their noses together playfully.

“Nothing. Just happy,” Nagisa giggled.

The taller boy kissed him again. “Me too.”

Nagisa sighed and let go of him. Rei kissed him several more times and sat up.

He held his fingers against the edge of the condom and carefully pulled out. Nagisa made a face as he did so. Rei took care of the used condom while Nagisa cleaned himself up. By the time he had disposed of it, the blond had flopped down on his bed with his back to the wall.

Rei sat on his bed and stroked the side of Nagisa’s face tenderly. His boyfriend leaned into his palm and patted the space in front of him. “C’mon, Rei-chan. Lie down.”

He acquiesced happily. Nagisa hooked his foot over Rei’s leg the second he settled down, and they returned to the same position they had started out in earlier.

Nagisa pursed his mouth and kissed him chastely several times. “Thanks for the reward, Rei-chan. You were really sexy.”

He kissed the blond on the forehead. “Hmm. I’m really not sure how to feel about calling that a ‘reward.’“

“Hehe, don’t sweat the little details, Rei-chan. You know what I mean.” He nuzzled their foreheads together.

Subdued by his boyfriend’s display of affection, he melted. “Yes, well...” He hugged Nagisa a little closer.

“If this happens every time I ace a test, I’m gonna have to try really hard every time,” the shorter boy murmured.

Rei snorted softly under his breath. “That’s good. But also a little greedy.”

“I work better with incentives, Rei-chan! It just happens that you’re the best incentive I have. Or cake. Strawberry shortcake. I would be okay with a parfait too. Or, umm—”

“Eating so many sweets would be detrimental to your health, Nagisa-kun.”

“Then,” the shorter boy said, snuggling up to Rei and kissing him on the chin, “I guess we’ll just have to stick to this, huh?”

Rei buried his face into Nagisa’s hair and groaned in embarrassment. Nagisa laughed and hugged him tightly.

Complain as he might though, Rei never said no to his boyfriend’s proposal.


End file.
